Make Her Pay
by ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: Troll romance is based on one of the two primary emotions: hate and pity.
1. Revenge 1

**Make Her Pay - 1**

Though she'd never admit it, it actually took Terezi far longer than she had expected to realize what had happened.

_WHY 1S TH3 WORLD SO D4RK?_ she thought. _1 4M PR3TTY SUR3 1T 1S SUPPOS3D TO B3 MORN1NG NOW._

But it _was_ morning and she knew it. She could feel the warmth on her face and the cool grass beneath her fingers. She couldn't see the sunlight but she knew it was there.

"Why am I outside?" she said aloud.

Yet even at this point, she still was unwilling to believe what she knew in her heart was true. Perhaps her eyes were closed and she was being a stupid little wriggler. Perhaps she had somehow forgotten how to open her eyes and she would have to manually force them open. Then she would see.

She knew she was lying to herself before she even reached up to touch her eyes. After all, her lusus had taught her how to see without eyes while she slept. She wouldn't have been taught such a thing if she had no need for it.

Terezi slumped back against the grass, staring sightlessly up at the treetops. Well, then. What should she do first? The answer seemed pretty clear.

She needed to get a bitchin' pair of shades.


	2. Revenge 2

**Make Her Pay – 2**

[gallowsCalibrator has begun trolling carcinoGeneticist]

GC: H3Y

GC: H3Y K4RK4T

[carcinoGeneticist has begun trolling gallowsCalibrator]

CG: WHAT

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

CG: I'M A PRETTY FUCKING BUSY GUY YOU KNOW

GC: Y3S YOU 4R3 V3RY BUSY

CG: T4LK1NG TO SOLLUX 4BOUT YOUR SH1TTY V1RUS3S MUST B3 V3RY H4RD!

CG: WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT

CG: DID HE FUCKING TELL YOU THAT?

CG: THAT FUCKING DOUCHEBAG

CG: NOW I HAVE TO KILL HIM

CG: WILL THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?

CG: WILL IT?

GC: H3H3H3 YOU 4R3 4 V3RY FUNNY GUY

CG: I WASN'T FUCKING JOKING

CG: BUT ANYWAY, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? MAKE IT FAST OR SOME SHIT I HAVE OTHER BETTER THINGS TO DO

GC: TH4T'S NOT V3RY N1C3!

GC: 1 W4S HOP1NG W3 COULD H4V3 SOM3 FUN BUT 1 GU3SS YOU 4R3 JUST TOO BUSY!

GC: 1 GU3SS 1 W1LL K33P T4LK1NG TO SOLLUX 1NST34D!

CG: WHAT THE SHIT IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY THEN SAY IT.

CG: I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BULGEFUCK GAME TODAY.

GC: WH4T G4M3?

GC: 1 4M NOT PL4Y1NG G4M3S!

GC: WHY WOULD 1 PL4Y G4M3S W1TH YOU, 4NYW4Y?

GC: MR GRUMPY4SS NUBBYHORNS

CG: OF COURSE IT'S A GAME

CG: EVERYTHING TO YOU IS A GAME, LIKE THAT FUCKING FLARP SHIT YOU DO

CG: NOW WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT.

GC: FL4RP1NG 1S NOT 4S MUCH OF 4 G4M3 4S YOU TH1NK!

GC: B3S1DES, 1'V3 STOPP3D DO1NG TH4T NOW.\

CG: WELL CONGRATS. GOOD FUCKING GOING. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO TELL ME?

GC: W3LL, SORT OF, 1 GU3SS.

GC: K4RK4T

GC: 1'M BL1ND.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK?

GC: 1 DON'T S33 HOW TH4T 1S H4RD TO UND3RST4ND!

CG: LIKE, ACTUALLY BLIND?

GC: Y3S

GC: UNL3SS 3V3RYTH1NG SUDD3NLY JUST 4RB1TR4R1LY TURN3D BL4CK OV3R N1GHT! H3H3H3

GC: BUT 1 K1ND OF DOUBT TH4T

CG: NO EVERYTHING IS NOT BLACK.

CG: SERIOUSLY THOUGH WHAT THE SHIT HAPPENED?

CG: I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO BLIND THEMSELVES BUT I GUESS I SHOULDN'T PUT IT PAST YOU.

GC: TH4NKS K4RK4T, TH4T 1S JUST SO 1NSP1R1NG!

GC: 1 SHOULD C4RV3 1T 1NTO TH3 W4LL OF MY H1V3

GC: BUT NO, 1 D1D NOT BL1ND MYS3LF

GC: SORT OF

CG: THAT SURE MAKES SENSE. I UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING NOW.

GC: OH SHUT UP

GC: 1 DON'T R34LLY UND3RST4ND WH4T H4PP3N3D MYS3LF

GC: BUT 1 KNOW WHO D1D 1T

GC: 4ND 1 TH1NK 1 C4N GU3SS HOW, TOO

CG: REALLY THIS IS FASCINATING SHIT TEREZI.

CG: WAIT HOW ARE YOU READING THIS IF YOU'RE BLIND

GC: 1 4M L1CK1NG TH3 SCR33N MOSTLY

GC: 1T 1S 34S13R TH4N SM3LL1NG TH3 L3TT3RS. 1 4M NOT V3RY GOOD 4T TH4T Y3T

GC: YOU T4ST3 D3L1C1OUS BY TH3 W4Y H3H3H3

CG: OK THAT IS THE CREEPIEST THING I HAVE READ IN A LONG TIME

CG: AND ONE OF THE MOST DISGUSTING

CG: AND IT ALSO DOESN'T FUCKING MAKE SENSE.

GC: MY LUSUS T4UGHT M3 TO SM3LL 4ND T4ST3 COLOURS

CG: OK WHATEVER SURE. I'LL GO WITH IT.

CG: IT MUST BE FUCKING WEIRD NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE. AND LICKING THINGS.

GC: Y3S 1T 1S W31RD

GC: BUT 1T 1S 4CTU4LLY SORT OF FUN, TOO!

GC: 1 GU3SS 1'M NOT R34LLY 4NGRY 4BOUT 1T

GC: 1S TH4T W31RD?

CG: YES IT'S REALLY FUCKING WEIRD

CG: WHAT KIND OF FUCKING TROLL ARE YOU?

CG: GO KILL THAT BITCH

GC: 1 D1DN'T S4Y WHO 1T W4S!

CG: YOU DIDN'T REALLY FUCKING HAVE TO.

CG: WHO ELSE WOULD YOU BE FUCKING TALKING ABOUT?

GC: H3H3H3 M4YB3 YOU 4R3 SM4RT3R TH4N 1 THOUGHT!

GC: BUT 1 SHOULD GO NOW

GC: TH3R3 4R3 LOTS OF TH1NGS 1 W4NT TO SM3LL

GC: SO TH4T 1 KNOW WH4T 1S WH4T!

GC: T4LK TO YOU L4T3R

CG: YEAH OKAY

CG: HAVE FUN LICKING SHIT OR WHATEVER YOU'RE GOING TO DO

GC: BY3 BY3, GRUMPYNUBS!

[gallowsCalibrator has ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist]

CG: DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN

CG: MY HORNS ARE PERFECTLY AWESOME IN EVERY GODDAMN WAY

CG: SHIT YOU'RE OFFLINE NOW AREN'T YOU

CG: I'M JUST TALKING TO MYSELF NOW

CG: GOG I HATE ME

CG: PAST ME, THAT IS

CG: THAT GUY IS A BULGESTROKER.

CG: I HATE PAST ME SO MUCH, I COULD JUST BE MY OWN FUCKING KISMESIS.

CG: WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS

CG: YOU AREN'T EVEN THERE.

CG: FUCK.

[carcinoGeneticist has ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator]


	3. Revenge 3

**Make Her Pay – 3**

Terezi chattered her distinctive giggle as she smelled Karkat talking to himself. It was always fun talking to Karkat—he was so easy to tease. And his reactions were delicious. Also he smelled like licorice and candy corn and (for some reason) candy apples, which made her think of a carnival. She had always loved going to carnivals when she was a little grub. It had been sort of worrying going without a lusus, but hey, Terezi was nothing if not independent.

She picked up a nearby scalemate and put it in her lap. It smelled like mangos. It was fun learning the different smells of everything, the different tastes. It was hard to get used to, of course, but it was certainly an adventure trying.

It hadn't taken Terezi long to realize she wasn't really all that mad at Vriska. She just didn't care.

No…that wasn't it.

She was almost thankful. There were so many things she could do now that she couldn't before. Maybe sight was just a hindrance all along. Maybe she just preferred the darkness.

Or maybe… Maybe she thought it gave her an advantage. If she was a good manipulator before, she'd be an utterly, insufferably excellent one now.

After all, pity is what makes a troll flush red.

She smiled a pointy smile. _TH4NK YOU, SP1D3RTROLL. H3H3H3._


	4. Revenge 4

**Make Her Pay – 4**

"He-ey."

Terezi paused, fingers poised above the keyboard. "Spidertroll."

"I thought I'd just stop by to see how my favourite blindy blind troll was."

"I'm so sure." Terezi leaned on her palm. "Go back to bothermeddling Kanaya. I'm busy."

"Ohh, I'll bet you are. You're tutoring that stupid red human, right? I'll let you in on a secret." Vriska's arms tightened around Terezi's neck as she leaned closer. Terezi didn't bother to dignify the touch with a response. "He's going to _loosssssee._"

"We are all losing, Spidertroll," Terezi replied.

"No, stupid!" Vriska let go, straightening up and pressing her hands against her hips defiantly. "I mean between us! Your candy apple friend is never going to win against my windy boy!"

"We are not pitting them against each other, so I don't see how this is a competition," Terezi replied in monotone.

"Of course it's a competition!" Vriska snapped, hands flicking to her glasses. "We are competing to see who will make the better hero, and first!"

"E-everyone is a, uh, hero in this game."

"Shut up, Pupa!" Vriska snapped, staring Tavros down. He clanked nervously away, wobbling something terrible on his new legs.

Terezi frowned. Spidertroll had ceased to amuse her long ago. Where she was once all funny plots and schemes, she was now jealousy and petty competition. When had the change happened…? Terezi suppressed a smirk. Back when she was blind, of course. Vriska lost her edge then. She was no longer the master _manipul8er_ she had once been. Not in Terezi's sightless eyes, anyway.

Vriska seemed to notice that she wasn't going to get a rise out of her victim. She frowned, frustrated. "Well, whatever. I've got important busy special work to do! And no, I won't tell you about it. Troll you later!"

Terezi tapped her cane against the ground impatiently.

She never had any intention of asking.


	5. Revenge 5

**Make Her Pay – 5**

[turntechGodhead has begun pestering gallowsCalibrator]

TG: what was that about

[gallowsCalibrator has begun trolling turntechGodhead]

GC: DONT WORRY 4BOUT 1T COOLK1D

TG: im not worried man it was just weird

TG: i mean like, comparatively weird. you are pretty fucking weird normally.

GC: TH4NK YOU!

TG: that wasn't a

TG: never mind, whatever

TG: what were you doing, you suddenly typed a shitload of gibberish and stopped talking

GC: OH TH4T

GC: 4 STUP1D SP1D3RTROLL JUST R4N UP 4ND GR4BB3ED M3

GC: 1T W4S V3RY RUD3! SO 1 SORT OF JUST 1GNOR3D H3R

TG: isnt that like a desirable thing there

TG: the more of an asshole you are, the better a mate

TG: so like the biggest dick on the planet must be just the sexiest man alive

TG: all troll george clooney up in your business

TG: on all of the covers of troll magazines, living it up like a giant douchebag

TG: shit what were we talking about again

GC: SP1D3RTROLL TH1NKS SH3 1S W1NN1NG

TG: winning what

GC: TH3 COMP3T1T1ON

TG: oh that helps

TG: that is like the epitome of helpfulness

TG: if i was drowning id be all like no thanks im good man you dont to save me

TG: ive got this abundance of help all around me, im totally fine

TG: go save some drowning puppies or something instead

GC: WH4T 4R3 PUPP13S?

TG: shit theyre like mini dogs

TG: do you even have dogs

GC: WH4T 4R3 DOGS?

GC: 4R3 TH3Y D3L1C1OUS?

TG: shit

TG: never mind, dont eat any dogs okay

TG: just dont

GC: 1 JUST LOOK3D UP 4 P1CTUR3 ON TROLL GOOGL3

GC: TH3Y DO NOT LOOK 4S D3L1C1OUS 4S 1 H4D HOP3D : [

TG: good

GC: 4NYW4Y

GC: SP1D3RTROLL ST4RT3D TH1S SORT OF COMP3T1T1ON 4 WH1L3 B4CK

GC: OV3R WHO W1LL M4K3 4 B3TT3R H3RO

TG: so youre obviously the better hero

TG: what with my cool ninja training and all

GC: Y3S NOW 1 C4N SURF TH3 1NT3RN3T W1TH STYL3! TH4NK YOU, COOLK1D!

GC: BUT NO TH4T 1S NOT WH4T 1 M34NT

GC: YOU 4R3 MY H3RO, COOLK1D

GC: 1T 1S YOU!

TG: what no

TG: im not a hero

GC: BUT YOU W1LL B3!

TG: no

TG: im just a normal kid

TG: an outrageously awesome kid

TG: but a normal kid

TG: egbert is the hero

TG: hes already reached godhood

GC: Y3S TH4T 1S WH4T SP1D3RTROLL S33MS TO TH1NK

GC: BUT 1 DONT 4GR33!

GC: YOU W1LL B3 4 H3RO!

TG: dont tell anyone but

TG: i dont think i can beat egbert

TG: well i mean i could totally beat beat him

TG: but i dont really want to

TG: were friends man

GC: 1 KNOW

GC: TH4T 1S WHY 1 4M NOT PUSH1NG YOU 1NTO TH1S STUP1D COMP3T1T1ON

GC: 1 4M JUST GU1D1NG YOU!

GC: 1 4M TROLL YOD4

TG: you have that movie there

TG: really

TG: wow okay

GC: 1T H4S 4 V3RY LONG T1TL3

TG: does it

GC: MOV13 4BOUT TWO US3L3SS S1MP3R1NG ROBOTS TH4T M33T 4 P4TH3T1C S3V3N SW33P TROLL BOY WHO TH3N M33TS 4 CROTCH3TY OLD M4N WHO 1S R3V34L3D TO B3 TH3 CHOS3N ON3 TO H3LP TH3 SP4C3 PR1NC3SS 3SC4P3 FROM TH3 D3MON1C 3MP3ROR

TG: shit that is a long title

GC: 1 W4SNT F1N1SH3D

GC: TROLL14N CUT MY WORD L1M1T : [

TG: wow okay thats a pretty fucking long movie title

GC: Y3S 1T T4K3S UP MOST OF TH3 POST3R

TG: anyway

TG: im not fighting egbert man

GC: Y3S 1 KNOW

GC: 1 DONT N33D UND3RH4ND3D SP1D3RY T4CT1CS TO W1N!

TG: haha yeah okay

TG: whatever that means

GC: 1 W1LL M4K3 YOU 4 H3RO W1THOUT 4LL OF TH4T!

GC: SO JUST TRUST M3 OK4Y? : ]

TG: uh

TG: i guess so

GC: NOW

GC: B3FOR3 YOU S41D JOHN 1S GODHOOD

GC: DO YOU W4NT TO 4SC3ND TO GOD T13R TOO?

TG: i guess so

TG: it would probably help somehow right

GC: Y3S

GC: V3RY GOOD

GC: NOW

GC: 1 H4V3 4 CO1N 1N MY H4ND…


	6. Revenge 6

**AN: **Thanks to Orange for co-writing this chapter with me.

**Make Her Pay – 6**

[gallowsCalibrator has begun trolling carcinoGeneticist]

GC: H3Y R3D L34D3R!

[carcinoGeneticist has begun trolling gallowsCalibrator]

CG: FUCK

CG: HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO JOHN?

CG: THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE

GC: Y3S H3 W4S D3SCR1B1NG 34RTH MOV13S TO M3

CG: IS THAT ALL HE SAID?

CG: ARE YOU SURE?

GC: Y3S 1 4M SUR3

GC: H3 1S TH3 MOV13 HUM4N 1SNT H3?

CG: SURE. WHY NOT. I GUESS SO.

GC: W3LL, YOU WOULD KNOW!

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

GC: W3LL YOU W4TCH3D H1M GROW UP D1DNT YOU? WH4T 3LS3 WOULD 1 M34N STUP1D NUBNUTS?

CG: FUCK OFF

GC: H3 1S L1K3 YOU!

CG: MY MOV1ES ARE A MILLION FUCKING TIMES BETTER THAN HIS SHIT

CG: HIS MOVIES ARE LIKE THE LAST INITIAL OF THE WORST TROLL MOVIE EVER MADE

CG: EVER

CG: DON'T TALK TO HIM ABOUT MOVIES

GC: J3GUS YOU DONT H4V3 TO G3T SO D3F3NS1V3!

GC: 1T SOUND3D L1K3 4 PR3TTY COOL MOV13 NO M4TT3R WH4T YOU S4Y!

GC: 1T H4D ROBOTS 4ND D3MON 3MP3RORS 4ND FURRY LUS11!

GC: 4ND JUST1C3

GC: SO MUCH JUST1C3

CG: WHATEVER

CG: JUST DON'T CALL ME RED LEADER OKAY? THAT IS A FUCKING STUPID NAME

CG: FROM A FUCKING STUPID MOVIE

GC: YOU DONT H4V3 TO Y3LL : [

CG: I AM ALWAYS YELLING TEREZI

CG: FUCKING ALWAYS

CG: FOREVER

CG: FUCK NO SORRY.

CG: I JUST UH

CG: SHIT. NEVER MIND

GC: WH4T? T3LL M3!

CG: IT'S JUST

CG: I MISS YOU OKAY.

CG: FUCK.

CG: WHY ARE YOU SO FAR AWAY?

GC: 1 DONT KNOW B3C4US3 MY H1V3 JUST H4PP3N3D TO B3 H3R3?

CG: I FUCKING KNOW THAT

CG: I JUST WISH YOU LIVED CLOSER.

GC: BUT TH3R3 4R3NT M4NY TR33S WH3R3 YOU L1V3!

GC: 1 LOV3 TR33S! TH3Y SM3LL L1K3 M1NT!

CG: OH, OKAY. I GET IT. SO TREES SMELL BETTER THAN ME. FINE.

GC: DONT B3 STUP1D NUBBY

GC: OBV1OUSLY YOU SM3LL B3TT3R. YOU SM3LL L1K3 4 C4RN1V4L!

CG: CARNIVALS ARE STUPID. THEY'RE FOR STUPID FUCKING WRIGGLERS.

GC: BUT TR33S 4R3 TH3 F1RST TH1NG 1 L34RN3D TO R3COGN1Z3 TH3 SM3LL OF 4FT3R 1 W3NT BL1ND!

GC: TH3Y 4R3 K1ND OF SP3C14L TO M3

GC: 4LSO TH1S 1S WH3R3 1 GR3W UP

CG: FUCK. OKAY, I GUESS I CAN KIND OF UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MEAN.

CG: IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS TELLING YOU TO COME LIVE WITH ME OR ANYTHING.

CG: I JUST WISH I COULD SEE YOU MORE

CG: FUCK

GC: TH4TS WH4T TROLL14N 1S FOR!

CG: TEREZI, YOU KNOW IT'S NOT THE FUCKING SAME.

CG: TROLLIAN IS LIKE THE STUPID SHIT EQUIVALENT OF TOSSING ROLLS OF BOG PAPER AT EACH OTHER AND EXPECTING MEANING TO GET ACROSS.

CG: SO BASICALLY IT IS FUCKING AWFUL.

GC: J3GUS OK4Y!

GC: YOU C4N B3 SUCH 4 DOUCH3B4G SOM3T1M3S!

GC: 1 W4S ONLY TRY1NG TO H3LP.

CG: FUCK

CG: I'M SORRY, TEREZI

CG: I'M JUST KIND OF IN A BAD MOOD TODAY

CG: I DID SOMETHING STUPID

GC: YOU 4R3 4LW4YS 1N 4 B4D MOOD

GC: 4ND YOU 4R3 4LW4YS STUP1D

GC: V3RY V3RY STUP1D

GC: STUP1D STUP1D DUMB

CG: THANKS. THAT MAKES ME FEEL JUST SO MUCH FUCKING BETTER.

CG: I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING.

GC: NO NOW YOU H4V3 TO T3LL M3!

GC: SP1LL OUT 4LL TH3 R4W ORG4NY B1TS TO M3

GC: T3LL M3 4LL TH3 HORR1BL3 TH1NGS

GC: 1 PROM1S3 1 WONT L4UGH

GC: W3LL PROB4BLY NOT

CG: YEAH, THAT REALLY MAKES ME WANT TO FUCKING TELL YOU.

CG: YOU'RE GREAT AT THIS.

GC: 1 4M 4N 4BSOLUT3 M4ST3R WH3N 1T COM3S TO R4W SQUISHY F33L1NGS!

GC: SO T3LL M3!

CG: FINE.

CG: I UH

CG: I ACCIDENTALLY CUT MYSELF TODAY

GC: W3R3 YOU DO1NG STUP1D TH1NGS W1TH YOUR S1CKL3S 4G41N?

GC: D1D 4NYON3 S33?

CG: NO I DID NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID WITH MY SICKLES

CG: I AM A GOD WITH THEM

CG: THEY LISTEN TO MY EVERY FUCKING COMMAND OKAY

CG: AND NO, NO ONE SAW

CG: I DIDN'T LEAVE THE HIVE OR ANYTHING

CG: I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED

GC: DO YOU W4NT M3 TO L1CK 1T B3TT3R? H3H3H3

GC: 1 W1LL COM3 4ND L1CK YOUR STUP1D F1NG3R OR WH4T3V3R 1D1OT P4RT OF YOU TH4T YOU CUT 4ND M4K3 3V3RYTH1NG 4LL B3TT3R

GC: B3C4US3 TH4T 1S WH4T 1 DO.

CG: LIKE AS IN YOU COME HERE?

CG: FINE.

CG: IF YOU WERE TO COME ALL THE WAY HERE, I WOULD LET YOU LICK ME.

CG: HAPPY?

GC: V3RY!

GC: S33 YOU SOON! 3

[gallowsCalibrator has ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist]

CG: WAIT

CG: WHAT

CG: WHAT THE HELL

CG: ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LIKE WALK HERE OR SOMETHING?

CG: I DON'T UNDERSTAND

CG: GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THAT CHAIR AND TALK TO ME, TEREZI!

CG: FUCK.

"Stupid Nubby. Why would I walk here? That is stupid. You are stupid."

"Bulgegargling nutfuck! How the fuck did you get here?" Karkat spun around in his chair, eyes wide. Terezi was in his hive. In his room. Behind him.

"I used a teleporter, nubnuts." Terezi tapped her glasses, leaning lazily on her canekind. "When we came back, I noticed that mine was outside the hive. I just figured you would have one, too. I think we all do. I am surprised no one has thought to use them until now."

"Wait. Let me get this fucking straight. We could have been visiting each other all this time and yet _you've only revealed this right fucking now_?"

"Well, I thought our smarty smart leadertroll would have realized it before." Terezi frowned. Then, she cackled. "Obviously not. I gave you too much credit. Hehehe."

"Fuck off. I've been too busy to notice stupid fucking teleporter pads, okay? Fuck."

Terezi waited for a few minutes, turning her head slowly this way and that, smelling in various directions to map out the room. "I was promised candy apples," she said, finally finishing her mental diagram.

"Fuck. I guess I did say that, didn't I? Fuck. Okay, fine. Do whatever you want." He stood and held his arm out to her, looking away. "It's just a fucking scratch, though. Don't get too excited."

Terezi sniffed, then tentatively reached out to grasp his wrist and elbow between her hands. "Oh? You cut it here? Well, now I am convinced you were doing stupid things with your sickles again."

"I was not doing stupid things with my sickles! I am a fucking master of those weapons!"

"Yes, yes. I fought with you, remember?" She grinned. "I know very well how you fight. Or at least, try to. Hehehe."

"Fuck off. I was amazing." He flinched as she pressed her lips to the cut. "Hey, not so rough."

"Sorry. I forgot that pupa was such a delicate little stenchblossom. I will strive to keep from damaging your sensitive little wriggler hide."

He waited for a while, watching awkwardly. "Is it okay?"

"Hehehe yes. It is very good."

"G-good."

"Wow, you're really warm."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I do not understand how that can be misinterpreted."

"Fuck, Terezi, I know what you mean. I guess I just don't really know why you said it."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose it just makes the candy apples taste better? Like they are spicy. Hehehe."

Karkat grimaced in disgust. "That sounds horrible. How the hell are you not just spewing bugbits just everywhere."

"No! It is very, very good." She rubbed the skin of his upper arm with her thumb thoughtfully as she paused. "Are you feeling any better? It tastes sweeter when you are happy, you know. Very, very sweet."

"Well, I'm pretty fucking happy right now."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

Terezi smiled, then released him. "Thank you, Nubby. That was very fun."

"What—you're leaving?"

"No?" She stood back, leaning on her canekind again. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Fuck. No. It just sounded like a goodbye."

"No, I am not saying goodbye. I am just finished. The taste faded. Unless you want me to keep licking you…? Hehehe."

"Fuck. No. No, I don't want that. Don't do that."

"Anyway, you should bandage that. You don't want anyone else to see, right?"

"Well, I mean… I wasn't planning on going out today."

"No! That is not good! You never know what might happen! Stupid Nubby, this is why you need me to keep you from making stupid grubby mistakes! You would be dead without me!"

"Jegus, fine, I'll go! Keep your gogdamn glasses on, I'll do it! Just sit on the bed or something while I go fix it."

"No! Bring it here! I will do it because you are obviously incapable of being useful!"

"Terezi, fuck, I'm not that helpless. I can do it myself."

"No, I will do it! Just get your stupid stuff and bring it here!"

"Fine, whatever. Jegus." So Karkat disappeared for a few minutes, returning with a small roll of bandages. "This is fucking overkill, but whatever you want."

"Sit down!"

"Whatever."

Terezi clumsily took the roll from him and began winding it around his arm. "Stupid idiot Nubby," she muttered.

"Ouch. Fuck. Terezi, you're doing it too tight. And the cut really isn't that big, it stops—"

"Let me do this!"

Karkat grabbed her hand, irritated. "You need help!"

She slapped him away. They proceeded to have a very brief slap fight, which Terezi won. "No I am perfectly able to do this!" In truth, Terezi knew he was right, but she would never allow herself to admit it. She couldn't "see" the cut very well, so she was mostly guessing at this point. "I will fix you!"

"Just accept some fucking constructive criticism! I won't take it away from you! Fuck, Terezi, you're being unreasonable!"

"I said, _let me do this_!"

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want." Karkat leaned back on his good arm, looking up at the ceiling. "Jegus, Terezi, you've used up like a pound of bandages. Just fucking tie it off."

"I know what I am doing! I don't want it to come off! That would be really bad!"

"Terezi, it won't come off. I fucking _guarantee_ that it is fucking soldered to my arm at this point. Just tie it off."

She hesitated. "Fine, I will believe you." Terezi made a face, but she tied the knot all the same. "There. You are fixed."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Yes. Thank me. I am wonderful. Are you better now?" She patted the bandage.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming over. You're, uh, a really good friend, I guess."

"Aww. Come here, pupa." She spread her arms.

"You aren't going to lick me again, are you?"

"Do you want me to? I was going to hug you a little."

"No, just hugging is fine. Really."

"Yes. Good Nubby."

"Terezi?

"Yeah, Grumpyhorns McDoucheface?"

"I. Shit. I guess I just wanted to say. I'm glad I have you."

"Hehehe. You should be!" She paused. "But…I am glad to have you, too."

He stared awkwardly at the postered wall behind her. "Do you want to stay over?"

Terezi raised her eyebrows, miming an overly exaggerated expression of shock. "Nubby, that is very forward of you!"

"I don't fucking mean it like that. Shit. I knew you'd say that too." He pushed away from her, shaking his head. He forgot she couldn't see.

"Hehehe of course you did! Yes, I will stay over no matter what!" She threw her arms around his neck again—or, at least she tried to-and ended up slapping him in the nose.

He pinched it. She was way stronger than she looked. But he let her keep hugging him anyway. "Fuck. Whatever. You're not allowed to fucking leave so it's a good thing you're staying."

"Is that a fact? Hehehe."

"It is now."

Terezi toyed with her glasses for a few minutes. "Hey, Nubby. There is something I forgot to ask you."

"What?"

"Is your foodsack okay? I sort of forgot about the stabbing but I just remembered. Hehehe."

"Like, from Jack? Yeah. I'm alright. I mean some days it's sore but I'm fucking alive."

"Hehehe, did you get a manly mantroll scar?"

"I have one but it's really fucking lame, just some short lines."

"Hehehe. Don't worry, Nubby, I am sure you will get some really impressive ones someday!" She, like many trolls, thought that scars were a good approximation of how talented a troll was. The more impressive the scar, the more impressive the troll.

"I am not sure I want some."

She was not unwilling to compromise. "Well I am sure the ones you have are cool enough, then!"

"Thanks, though they're silly…"

"No, I bet they are really cool."

"I can just fucking show you."

"I don't think that will really work, Nubby. Hehehe."

"I can just not, then."

"I can't see, Nubby. It's okay. Just let me play with your silly little horns instead."

"Shit. I forgot that you're blind. Sorry. You can, uh, feel them I guess? Look shit. Just play with my horns."

"I will wait for that! But yes, let me play with them. They are so smooth and round!" She leaned across him and touched the colourfully banded horns, giggling.

"They are the horns of fucking leadertrolls, that's what."

"Manly leadertroll horns! They smell like candy corn and safety. Hehehe."

"Safety. I didn't know that was a smell. Do I make you feel safe?"

"Yes. I feel safe and warm like a little grub hehehe."

Karkat was stunned. "Well. Uh. I'm glad. I uh. I guess I never expected to hear that? I'm glad."

"And I don't have to worry about accidentally cutting myself on them! It is very fortunate."

"No, you don't. These are fucking considerate horns."

"Yes, very! But I worry about mine. Don't cut yourself on them, Nubby! Even if it does taste good. That would be very bad."

"Don't worry. I am well practiced in avoiding injuries. We should be fine."

"Good! I don't want to be the one to hurt you."

"It's fucking okay if you do. I know it's not intentional."

"Aww, Nubby. That makes me feel a little better."

"Good. It was supposed to."

"Thank you, Nubby. You are very sweet and squishy. It is like redrom was named for you, hehehe."

"I'm glad you think so. I try. But don't fucking tell people. It's only for you."

"Hehehe but what if I want to brag to Kanaya!"

"Fuck. I guess Kanaya's okay. But no one else. Wait. Fucking brag about what?"

"Don't worry about it, Nubby."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Don't worry about it," she repeated. "It is not something a manly leadertroll needs to concern himself with!"

"Fine. I guess I'll drop it. Whatever."

"Hehehe, Nubby, you are such a good troll. It makes me want to lick your face." She pinched his cheeks roughly.

"Whoa, now who's coming on a bit strongly?"

"When am I not doing that?"

"This is moreso than your usual forwardness? Maybe it's just because we're in my hive."

"Hehehe. Is Nubby nervous?"

"Fuck off no."

"It's okay, Nubby! I won't bite…today, anyway!"

"That's a fucking relief."

"Yes, it is."

"Hey, Terezi?"

"What is it, Asshead Von Bulgetoucher?"

"I missed you."

She grinned. "I missed you, too, Nubby."


	7. Revenge 7

**Make Her Pay – 7**

[gallowsCalibrator has begun trolling turntechGodhead]

GC: H3Y COOLK1D!

TG: wow

TG: hey sup

GC: WH4T 1S R3V3NG3 L1K3 ON YOUR S1LLY L1TTL3 PL4N3T?

TG: the fuck

TG: i dont even know what thats supposed to mean

TG: like not even a little bit just what the hell

TG: my mind is as blind to the meaning of that message as you are to

TG: well

TG: everything

GC: V3RY N1C3 M4K3 FUN OF TH3 BL1ND G1RL!

TG: sorry

GC: H3H3H3 W3LL 1 DONT 4CTU4LLY C4R3 BUT

TG: then whyd you say it

GC: SOM3T1M3S 1T 1S B3ST TO L3T OTH3RS F1N1SH SP34K1NG B3FOR3 YOU T4K3 CONTROL OF TH3 CONV3RS4T1ON YOU KNOW!

TG: im always in control of the conversation

TG: always

TG: always

TG: did i say that enough times

TG: good

GC: Y3S 1 TH1NK TH4T W4S 4 SUFF1C13NT NUMB3R

GC: 3 1S 4LW4YS 4 GOOD NUMB3R

GC: OR 4

GC: OR 1!

TG: oh i didnt even notice

TG: thats your weird cult thing isnt it

TG: with the numbers

GC: 1T 1S NOT 4 CULT TH3Y 4R3 TH3 NUMB3RS OF TH3 BL1ND PROPH3TS!

GC: BUT 1 WOULDNT 3XP3CT YOU TO UND3RST4ND YOU 4R3 JUST 4 HUM4N

GC: 4 COOL HUM4N OF COURS3

GC: V3RY COOL!

GC: BUT ST1LL 4 HUM4N : \

TG: ouch man

TG: your words wound me like fucking knives

TG: i am just bleeding out all over the place here

GC: NO 1 4M PR3TTY SUR3 1 WOULD T4ST3 TH4T

TG: no i was just

TG: shit

TG: never mind

TG: why the hell are you asking me about revenge anyway

GC: 1 W4S JUST CUR1OUS

GC: WH4T 1S R3V3NG3 L1K3 WH3R3 YOU COM3 FROM?

GC: 1S 1T JUST1C3?

GC: SW33T, COLD JUST1C3?

TG: uh

TG: i guess so

TG: isnt that sort of like the definition

TG: revenge is like justice on the other person isnt it

TG: youre all like damn that bitch

TG: better fucking get some justice done

TG: gotta take matters into my own hands

TG: wait you have hands right

GC: HOW DO YOU TH1NK 1 4M TYP1NG?

TG: yeah that was stupid

GC: Y3S

GC: V3RY STUP1D

GC: STUP1D STUP1D DUMB

TG: well i guess you could be typing with tentacles or something but

TG: oh gog the images that just flooded my brain why

TG: no

TG: gogdammit

GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG?

TG: nothing

TG: never mind

TG: i dont think your planet has the same uh

TG: associations

GC: 4PP4R3NTLY NOT!

GC: YOU L34V3 BUCK3TS LY1NG OUT 4LL OV3R YOUR H1V3S WH3R3 4NYON3 C4N S33 TH3M!

TG: what

TG: why are buckets something weird for you guys

TG: some sort of weird kinky shit

TG: like puppets

GC: WH4T 4R3 PUPP3TS?

TG: no

TG: if you have to ask youre not ready

GC: 1 4M R34DY!

TG: no seriously

TG: that is shit no one wants to see

TG: no one

TG: if youre really curious ill send you a link to my brothers shitty ironic site or something but

TG: dont say i didnt warn you

GC: Y3S SHOW M3!

TG: [link]

TG: you still there

TG: you havent said anything in a while

TG: was that just too much for your eyes to handle

TG: i mean your nose

TG: or your tongue maybe i dont know i dont really get how your whole colour thing works

TG: did your senses just all cut out at once

TG: overwhelmed by the sheer amount of puppet dong

TG: its cool man ive been there

GC: 1 DONT UND3RST4ND

TG: holy shit youre alive

GC: WH4T 1S H4PP3N1NG?

GC: WH4T 4M 1 W4TCH1NG?

TG: well its

TG: you know actually i dont really want to explain this to you

TG: i know something better

TG: why dont you go ask your boyfriend to explain it to you

GC: WH4T 1S 4 BOYFR13ND?

TG: just ask anyone

GC: HMM OK4Y 1 W1LL! THANK YOU, COOL K1D!

TG: heh

[gallowsCalibrator has ceased trolling turntechGodhead]

[carcinoGeneticist has begun trolling turntechGodhead]

CG: FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE

CG: JUST FUCK YOU

CG: FOREVER

CG: FUCK

CG: EVEN I DON'T HAVE A CURSE INVENTIVE ENOUGH TO FORCIBLY SHOVE MY SHEER RAGE IN YOUR FACE AND SHIT ON YOUR GRAVE

CG: AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING

CG: I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOUR STUPID RED TEXT RIGHT NOW IT'S FUCKING SICKENING

CG: JUST

CG: FUCK

CG: YOU

[carcinoGeneticist has ceased trolling turntechGodhead]

TG: heh

TG: yes

TG: excellent


End file.
